


Bones

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara Oswald - Freeform, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, twelve, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: What we could of saw if the Doctor carried Clara back to the TARDIS, and brought her home one final time.





	Bones

Clara was dead. She was gone. She faced the raven, her final moments were left screaming in agony. The Doctor was so shaken, he stood like a statue. He went to her body, Clara’s body, what was left of her. Her soul was gone, if he ever believed in souls, he believed energy never went to waste, she was on the ground- she wasn’t moving. He half expected her to get up, hug him, tell him everything was alright, that she was alive. But she wasn’t. Just an echo like she always been. 

 

She fit into his arms perfectly, he had carried her before. This time was different. It was just the shell of whatever contained Clara. Her essence,  that made her Clara Oswald was gone. He carried her to the TARDIS, pressing her close to his chest, one final hug. 

 

He couldn’t possibly have the worst timing, everything about Clara Oswald was last minute for him him. So he told Clara, how he felt, everything that he held back. The Doctor told her once that the TARDIS was her home too, that she could stay as long as she needed to. He had to admit he had been giving her mixed signals. From playing Pretty Woman, to tell her not to kiss him, to that unnecessary hug in that Viking Village. He was terrified that if he told her, it would change their friendship. He liked it the way he was, just as she was, he didn’t want her to have to worry about a grey old man. 

 

He laid her down on the TARDIS chair, and gave her the kiss of life, breathing air back into her body. He pumped her heart, but nothing came. Her face was still pale, still gone. He returned to the TARDIS console, and pressed the coordinates that would bring Clara back home, one final time. 

 

“ _ Don’t worry daft old man, I’m not going anywhere,” Clara said, her from appearing before him.  _

 

Clara was in his head, she didn’t leave. 

 

“I’m sorry I never told you,” he told her. 

 

_ “I knew,” she replied with a smirk. “I always knew”.  _

 

He gave a shy sheepish smile, attempting to hide the flush rising to his cheeks. 

 

She raised a hand to his cheek, he held it there smiling sadly. “ _ Take care of my body, will you? Bring it to my Dad”.  _

 

Biting back the tears that was rising in his chest. “I will, I promise. Stay with me”. 

 

_ “Through everything, through all of time and space. Just please, don’t even argue”.  _

 

With a mischievous, and somewhat triumphant smile he saw the TARDIS wheeze into life. “I wouldn’t dare”. 


End file.
